Red Thread
by EunieBerry
Summary: Behind the fame of the Alice Academy through out the world just what is the happening behind the scenes? Is it a school were normal teen agers gather or a school full of spies? Will love bloom in the world of spies? NXM,HxR,KxA,KxN,TxM,LxIxS. pls. R and R
1. The Start

_**Red Thread**_

_**Chapter 1: The Start. **_

* * *

><p>Alice Academy one of the famous international school through out the world, many people dream and tried to be accepted at this infamous and prestigious international school. But only a few were accepted and chosen to attend the Alice Academy, meaning only the best of the best were chosen and accepted at the said school.<p>

And now that the second semester is about to begin everyone or should I say some of the students who were asked to join the committee for the preparation of the opening ceremony were running all over the place to finish the preparation.

"sigh, I am all out of energy..." said by a girl with long wavy pink hair while panting.

"Ugh. I agree with you Anna" said by a girl with blue hair while trying to catch her breath

"Umenomiya-san, Ogasawara-san hang in their for a bit." a guy with light blond hair who is wearing glasses said as he try to cheer up his classmates

"Oh! Iinchou!" Exclaimed by the two.

"Ohayo Iinchou!" greeted by Anna and Nonoko

"Ohayo." Greeted back by Yuu Tobita, also known for Iinchou

"Ne~ Iinchou why do we have to do the preparations?" asked by Nonoko as she plop herself at a nearby chair

"It seems that the head master had arrived from his trip yesterday and the teachers suddenly want this lets-all-welcome-the-head-master-together-with-the-new-and-refreshing-second-semester." explained by Iinchou

"Eh! Just for that reason!" exclaimed by Anna

"Wa-wait? What's with refreshing?" Nonoko asked obvious that she is tired from all the preparations

Then suddenly a girl with short black hair, velvet eyes and paled skin joined the 3 while riding her "ducky scooter" (customize). "Hey, no slacking and do the job properly." the girl said with a stoic face. "Eh! But!Hotaru-chan is so unfair you're riding one of your invention doing nothing while we work our arse off!" Whined by Nonoko. Making Hotaru stared at her and said "I am supervising the guys who are slacking and working" Then before Nonoko can even protest again she gave her a look that says TALK-BACK-AGAIN-AND-YOU'LL-PAY.

Making poor ol' Nonoko hide at the back of Iinchou and Anna and whisper words such as "Ho-Hotaru-chan so- scary.." and so on making the other 2 jaw dropped. "Imai-san, chill for a bit.." Iinchou said as he try to calm down Hotaru which surprisingly works. "Sigh, fine just do your work something very important is at stake" Hotaru said as she bid her good bye's with the trio

"Ne-ne Iinchou is it just me or Hotaru is being weird for doing all this miscellaneous works with nothing in exchange" Anna asked as she stare at the retreating back of her dear-oh friend

"Umenomiya-san, there is something that motivates Imai-san" Iinchou said

"Eh!" Asked by Anna as she consoles her best friend.

"It seems that Narumi-sensei and Imai-san made a deal , about the class 2-B being incharge of this opening ceremony" Iinchou replied tiredly as he remember the thing that he accidentally heard last night at the Sweets Cafe.

"Wha-what happened?" Curiously Asked by Anna

"Umenomiya-san It would be for the best if you wouldn't know it" Iinchou said as he shiver at the thought of others knowing the thing that happened.

"Wait a sec. How come our class is the only one working on this thing! Don't we have some workers who can do this jobs! And how come the others are skipping this thing!" Nonoko yelled through out hall as her words echo through out the super large hall.

"A~ah. Just after she got over her fears, she suddenly berserk from the tiredness of the work" Anna said as she sigh tiredly.

"Hm. I agree.. But Umenomiya-san we better get back to what we are doing or else this will not end" He said as he look at Hotaru going all over the hallway. They left Nonoko in berserk mode as he and Anna went back on their stuffs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the backyard of the school a raven lad can be found lying under a shade of the fully bloomed Sakura Tree. Until a blond lad with azure eyes went over the said tree and approached the sleeping lad. "Natsume, I've been looking all over for you" the blond said while panting. The raven lad sit up and open his eyes revealing a tantalizing crimson orbs that perfectly matched his raven locks and somewhat pale skin, "What's up Ruka" he asked coolly.<p>

"Natsume what are you doing in their" Ruka asked while trying to catch his breath. "Those stupid fan girls were trying to chase me, so I hid here" Natsume said bluntly "A-ha-ha-ha...the same thing happened to me.." Ruka said as he laugh tiredly. When they suddenly hear footsteps nearing making the two lads alert.

"Guys! Chill its just me and Koko-chan" when A guy with light messy blond hair said

"Oi. Kitsuneme, stop adding chan as my honorific" irritated yet coolly said by the guy with messy blond hair as they walk towards Natsume and Ruka. "Sup' Natsume,Ruka" greeted by Kitsuneme. "Ohayo Koko, Kitsuneme" Ruka greeted back. "Tch. Oi, Kitsu ignoring me now?" Koko asked as he scratch his head.

"Hey Koko, I thought Tsubasa is with you guys" Ruka asked. "Tsubasa? Dunno we were being chase by some fan girls so we got separated" answered by Koko. "Natsume-kun do you know where Tsu-chan is?" asked playfully by Kitsuneme.

"If its Andou I saw him together with a pink haired girl." Natsume answered as Ruka and the others joined him sitting under the shade of the tree. "Eh, Tsu-chan senpai is so unfair she is with Misa-chan senpai!" whined by Kitsuneme in a cutesy tone "Oi Kitsuneme you better stop that tone, you sound gay" Koko said while playing on his Nintendo DSi XL making Ruka laugh and Natsume smirk.

"Tch Fine,Fine" Kitsuneme said as he laid back and close his eyes "By the way speaking of girls, Natsume and Koko how are your girl friends?"

"I broke up with her this morning" Koko answered

"How bout you Natsume?" Ruka asked

Natsume was about to answer when a girl with red hair and a very thick make up, came running towards them. "Natsu-kun where have you been! I've been looking for you for everywhere!" exclaimed by the girl while panting.

"Hyuu~"Koko whistled as he stare at the red haired girl who was wearing a super mini skirt and the top 3 buttons of her blouse was left open revealing a bit of her cleavage. "Natsu-kun, Ne~ are you listening!" asked by the girl with a flirt-y voice as she sat on the lap of Natsume and began to kiss him. Making Koko and Kitsuneme go Hyuu~ Hyuuu~ while Ruka sighed as he look at his best friend and the whore on top of him.

"Wha- Maybe that girl surpasses Natsume's record of the month" Kitsuneme said while grinning

"You're wrong Kitsuneme" Ruka said as he continue reading a book that he brought with him

"Eh!" questioned by the two

"sigh, he already broke up with the girl yesterday as soon as he got bored with her, that red haired girl is his new girl friend just this morning" Ruka said not bothering to look at Koko and Kitsuneme

"Whaaa~ as expected of the King of all play boys" Kitsuneme said in amaze "It seems like Koko-chan must learn a lot from our playboy king" "I am different from Natsume, I make sure that she is being cared until the time we break up" Koko replied coolly. Making Ruka sigh as he heard Koko and Kitsuneme's conversation and the moaning he heard.

"Hey.. it seems like the ceremony is beginning" said by Ruka while trying to change the conversation and the icky background moans he is hearing. "Hmm. Now that you think of it" Koko said "Ne~ wanna skip it?" suggested by Kitsuneme

"Tsk. Baka we are already skipping it right?" Koko said "Anyways Natsume is not yet done with the red haired" "Hm.

By the way it seems to me that Ruka-chan here is really getting annoyed by the moaning as the background music" Kitsuneme said as he point to Ruka. "Oi. Do you guys have any i-pods with you?" Ruka asked and the two guys shake their heads and said "forgot to bring mine" "It fell on the chase" making the blond lad sigh.

As he continue to heard the whore's moaning and other weird sounds they have been making. Ruka suddenly stood up startling Koko and Kitsuneme and was about to yelled when they,including Natsume and the girl heard someone from the fourth floor yelled something "Hey! Anyone! Stop that girl!" but the words being yelled were hard to understand. Until they saw a girl with long brown locks, jump from the third floor.

To their eyes the girl that jumped from the third floor looks like an angel and as she landed they realize she isn't just an angel she is one hot angel. Natsume and the gang were awestruck at the girl who jumped the building, besides from being shocked they were amaze to see a girl with long brown locks that end from her petite waist, chocolate orbs that matches her pearly white skin and who was currently wearing a white night gown with long sleeves and barefooted.

The person who yelled at the fourth floor sighed in relief as he saw the mysterious girl landed safely after jumping at the 3rd floor. The said girl went towards the gang and was so shocked when she saw them staring at her especially the raven lad she saw who is kinda "making out" with a girl. She was so shocked that hundreds of different shades can be seen on her face.

Kitsuneme was about to said a word when he was cut off by the brunette and said "I-I'm so sorry for disturbing you guys!" before the brunette began to run away after hearing the voice who is running after her. Her hands were suddenly stopped and she was pulled by someone

The man in black finally went outside to catch the brunette, but she is not in sight and seeing Koko and the others doing their thing he asked them "Excuse me do you know where did the girl went to? The girl who just jumped?"

"Oh. That girl! She went that way!" Ruka said as he pointed to north-east. "Thank you" said by the man in black. "Oi. Mikan-sama is headed their.. at point D" the man in black said to his "wireless mic." "Catch her or else..." and the man in black began to continue on chasing the brunette.

And Now that the guy was out of their sight the brunette sighed in relief and just when she was about to leave someone grab her hand and that someone is no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"Let Go!" She command him.

"What if I said no?" Natsume asked her in a playful tone

"If you don't I'll kick you!" She answered seriously

"Hm. I wanna see you try" Natsume said with a smirk

And with out being hesitant the brunette kicked Natsume hard in the guts. Making him grunt in pain while his pals were very amuse at the things that have been happening right now. "What the fuck are you doing" he exclaimed in pain.

"bleaah da. Sorry mister-who-thinks-he-is-all-that-high but it is your damn fault for not letting go!" She said as she stick out her tongue childishly.

"

Oi. Little girl is that the proper way to show your gratitude to someone who just saved you." Natsume said as he smirk and waited for Mikan's gratitude and apology.

He waited...

And Waited...

But Nothing, not a word was heard from the mysterious brunette And Natsume being impatient had finally snap and was about to grab the brunette's arm when she slap it away making the gang and Natsume amuse.

"In the first place I didn't ask for your help and even with out your help I can get away from them and second don't you dare touch me again" The mysterious brunette said as she pointed her index finger at Natsume in a graceful manner, she turn away and started to run away..

A strong breeze was suddenly felt by the gang, they were staring at the brunette's running figure, her long

auburn hair waving gently together with the wind. As they saw nothing of the re-treating figure and they didn't utter a word, complete silence surrounded them and it seems that a little red haired girl was forgotten by the raven lad.

Until the red-haired girl whine like a total bitch and began to cling on the lad and said "Natsu-kun, Natsu-kun,Natsu-kun let's continue what we are doing and ignore that little bitch.!" But it seems that Natsume and even the gang were ignoring her.

"Hyuuuu~" Kitsuneme said as he whistle "Natsume just got kick and ditch, total Hyuuu~"

"Honestly Natsume as your best bud I can't believe what I just saw, you just got dumped" Ruka said with disbelief obvious in his expression

"Oh..man, I can't believe I am agreeing with Kitsuneme and the fact that I saw something I thought was impossible for this whole world no—this whole universe to happen" Koko said while gaping (A/n: Okay the universe thing is a bit over board..xD)

"But come to think of it I haven't see her around the school" Kitsuneme said while trying his best to re-run his memory

"Eh? Could it be Kitsuneme you know all the girls here?" Ruka asked

"Hm. Well not all of them but with those beautiful curves and body I can't possibly not remember her name!" Kitsuneme said making Ruka whack his head "Sheesh. Kitsuneme you may not be a "playboy" but you are being a total perv."

"Fine~ I'll stop just pls. Stop whacking my head my precious brain cells were being killed by your non-stop whacking." Kitsuneme said as he rub the sore part.

"By the way Natsume what will you do for now?" Ruka said as he kept on whacking Kitsuneme "I mean about that girl?"

"Ruka." Natsume said making Ruka stop on whacking Kitsuneme's head and stare at Natsume

"Do you really need to ask me about that" Natsume said with a smirk plastered in his face. As Ruka see Natsume smirk he knew his smirk_ now _is different from his other smirks making him sigh for he knew something really big is about to happen.

"Ne~ Have you guys seen Koko-crunch?" Kitsuneme said as he stood up and dust of his pants. "Now that you mention it he's gone?" Ruka said as he look around. "Ah! Could it be Koko-crunch knew that brunette" Concluded by Kitsuneme with a childish tone on his voice.

Ruka was about to say something when the forgotten haired girl began to whine and kiss Natsume, "Natsume look that dog is still even here!" Kitsuneme said as he snickered making the red haired glare at him "Ne~ Hurry up and do _it_.. cuz if you wont do_ it _then hurry up and end it" Making the girl really furious.

"Natsume do you really plan on...?" Ruka was about to ask something but he was cut off by Natsume when he faced the red haired dog he said coldly "We're over" "Eh?" said by the red haired girl who suddenly laugh and said "ahahaha.. you're kidding right?"

"I'm not" Natsume said this time he isn't even looking at the girl.

"Na-Natsu-kun! Ho-how could you! Could it be because of that girl! That-that wrench!" The red haired girl hysterically said while tears running to her face, ruining her thick make up.

"Bitch Scram" He commanded. By now Natsume was annoyed by the crying sounds the girl was making

"Bu-But!"

"Don't make me repeat myself" He said while looking at the red haired girl coldly. The poor dog run away as she saw Natsume's cold glare.

"Natsume now what?" Kitsuneme ask seriously. "Kitsuneme lay your hands off her." Natsume said, making Kitsuneme smirk and Ruka sigh for they know where would this thing end up to.

"That girl is mine" Natsume stated with a smirk plastered on his god-looking features


	2. Chapter 2

_Red Thread_

_Chapter 2: Rank and Dorm._

_Will love bloom in the world of Spies?_

* * *

><p>"Natsume now what?" Kitsuneme ask seriously. "Kitsuneme <em>lay your hands off her<em>." Natsume said, making Kitsuneme smirk and Ruka sigh for they know where would this thing end up to.

"That girl is mine" Natsume stated with a smirk plastered on his god-looking features.

* * *

><p>Koko's POV.<p>

Darn it, Just a while ago I was hearing Ruka's sighing, Kitsuneme's stupid antics and the dog's stupid moans

meaning I am having a stupid morning routine together with the gang when we heard someone yelled and I just saw _my cousin_ jump out from the third floor. I was way too dumbfounded to say anything on her when she landed barefooted.

I know after she landed she glance at me and give me a quick nod, I was about to say something on her, screamed or yelled for her stupidity but I saw her blush. Blush? Did she just blush! Then I realized that Natsume and his toy were currently at the middle of their make out section making my poor, innocent cousin blush madly.

Then we heard the mad who yelled was running after her and as I saw the man in black I realized that they might be Alice Academy's P.O. I was way too dumbfounded to do something until Natsume pull her hand and try to hide her from them which surprise us.

After those guys were gone I knew something would happen between Natsume and my couz but before I can even prevent it my couz finally left leaving Natsume a souvenir. Great Now I have to get out of here and ran after her.

*Pant

*Pant

*Pant

Darn Just how fast can she run

I finally catch up with Mikan and un-consciously exclaimed her name "Mikan!" She stop on her tracks and turned around to me then she run towards me and exclaimed "Koko-crunch!". *sigh she still remember that old-nick name. And before I knew it she was already hugging me tightly that I can't even breathe.

"Mi-Mikan I-I can't breathe!" I said while trying to gasped for air.

Ah~ hahaha~ Gomen, Gomen." Mikan said as she let go of me

"Mikan why are you here?" I asked her "I thought you were studying at the Alice Academia"

Mikan was silent for a long minute. "Ah~ about that, you see I was transfered here because they said they can't restrain me anymore~ she answered me with a sad tone but try to hide it by smiling "Ahahaha.~ funny isn't it"

I sighed "So what was it this time"

"I failed the big mission at Saxony-Anhalt" Mikan said sadly.

"And what are you doing at some country" I said as I sat at a bench nearby "Koko Saxony-Anhalt is not a country, its a city in a country even a little kid knows that" Mikan corrected Me making me blush madly. "Ok! Ok.. so what happen to that city" I asked totally embarrass by my stupid mistake.

Their was another long pause, She was about to answer my question when out of nowhere somebody shoot us with some weird looking bullet, which of course we dodge perfectly. I thought it was over when another set of weird looking bullets were being shoot at us. Mikan successfully dodge it while

_**BAM**_

I was shot flat in the face. I cried out in pain, Darn it whoever did this shall pay!. I was on my knees clutching my sore face. When Mikan pick up a small rock and throw it on one of the bushes.

"I know where you're hiding so you better get out of there or I'll throw another one this. But this time with force" Mikan exclaimed as she was about to throw another one but was stop when I suddenly heard familiar voices.

"Wa-Wait! Mikan-chan" Exclaimed by two familiar voices as they came out of their hiding place. And out of nowhere Mikan suddenly jump at them.

Mikan.. stop they are students of the Academy! I exclaimed afraid that they will be beaten to death by Mikan. But much to my surprise she jump at them and hug them tightly?

End of Koko's POV

"Kyaaaa~ Hotaru! Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she hug tightly the 3 girls who came out of the bush. "Baka. Don't hug me!" Hotaru said as she push Mikan's face away from her. "Sheesh. Hotaru is a big meanie!" Mikan said as she pout.

Then the 3 girls excluding the raven gal. Begin to chat animatedly. Making poor ol' Koko dumbfounded. "Mikan! What the heck is going on!" Koko said totally clueless. " I thought you've never been in the Alice Academy Japanese branch!

"Oh! Koko..gomen~gomen.. I forgot to tell you I've been on a mission with them in Roma" Mikan said and then continue talking animatedly. Wa-wait! Explain this to me!" Koko yelled

"Tch. Koko we are having our friendship re-union here" Mikan said as she pout childishly. "Oi. Shut up" Hotaru said as she glare at the clueless boy.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru calm down okay" Anna said as she try to calm down the two before Koko is massacred by the two. "

We met Mikan-chan last year, the France branch called for a special assistance saying that one of their agents haven't come back from the covet operation" Nonoko started. "Me and Nonoko are the only one available, Hotaru was the one who guided us and gave us some stuffs" Anna continued

"But the most funny thing is when we arrive we were so shocked to see the whole hide out of the enemy wreck and all" Nonoko said as they sat down on the bench.

"yup and then we were surprise that Mikan-chan was the one who wrecked up the enemy's hide out and we are not even needed" Anna said as she laugh just remembering their first meeting. "This Baka has been like that since we were kids" Hotaru said as she sip a crab juice

(A/n: She brought it with her ^.)

"Sheesh.. you guys stop laughing!" Mikan whined. "But I didn't know that Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan are childhood friends." Anna said. "Yeah. Well its something that happen a long time ago" Mikan said.

"Baka. I already told them the reason why you transfer to the jap. Branch" Hotaru stated "So you don't have to say anything"

"Yup~Yup, we already know!" Nonoko said

"That's why don't worry about it Mikan-chan!" exclaimed by Anna

Mikan become teary eyed and hug the three of them. "Waaah~ Guys I Looooove you so much~" "Argh! Baka! Your snot is dripping.!" Hotaru said as she whack Mikan's head. But deep inside she is really glad to see her childhood best friend.

The girls were in the Happy-Reunion-Friendship-first- mode ignoring poor Koko behind.

"O-oi! Even if they already know the reason why you transfer here! I want to know so don't leave me behind!" Koko yelled making the girls giggle

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O O~O~O~O ~O~O

After the girls gave Mikan a tour at the academy they are now having their dinner at the sweets cafe. (A/n: Koko parted ways with them..)

"Waaah~ I really miss the sweets cafe here" Mikan said as she indulge herself with a mountain of different cakes and pastries. Making Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped at the scene of Mikan's mountain of sweets.

"Glutton" Hotaru said

Making Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped and think of the same thing as they stare at Hotaru's table _"Hotaru-chan you are not in any position to say that" _. And Hotaru glare at them making the two gulped.

"B-By the way Mikan-chan which dorm will you stay?" Anna asked Mikan "Hm. From what I was told its _Blank Dormitory, Top A_" " Mikan said making everyone except for Hotaru shocked. Different murmurs were being heard.

"Oi. Just who the hell is she? That Blank Dormitory?"

"Hey she said Top A!"

"Blank Dormitory? She?"

"I haven't seen her before! Top A! Maybe she is lying"

And so on. ….

"Mikan-chan for real! Top A!" Nonoko said as she stood up suddenly, making Mikan chocked. "AH! Mikan-chan! Are you okay!" Anna asked concerned obvious on her voice. "Y-Yeah" Mikan said. "what's up with you guys!"

"You see Mikan-chan in the different branches of Alice Academy their would be this weird system that ranks you." Anna said " In our school besides the student status and over all level, we also use the Dormitory Rank." "Dormitory Rank?" Mikan ask

"Yup, there are 8 different Ranks for each Pre-Elem, Middle-school, High School, Collage/Agent Rank" Nonoko explained "Blank Dormitory is the highest of them all, Top E to Top A. On our level only 3 people including you are in the Top A of Blank Dormitory!"

"Eh?..so that is Amazing" Mikan asked obvious the she doesn't care about it. "Sigh~ Mikan-chan is really amazing in many different ways" Anna said. "I told you guys not to waste time on explaining that on her" Hotaru said as she ordered for more. "Mou~ Hotaru is a big meanie!" Mikan said "By the way what are your dormitory and Top?"

"I'm also on the Blank Dormitory, Top D. My ranking is triple B." Nonoko said

"I am also like Nonoko, we have the same dorm, Top and rank" Anna said shyly

"Ne~ Hotaru how about you!" Mikan asked her best friend who is currently eating her 3rd tray of sweets. The velvet girl opened the palm of her hand and said "$1000". Making the three sigh. "Sheesh! Hotaru is a really cheapskate" Mikan said as she handed her a thousan dollars.

"Blank Dormitory, Top B, double A." Hotaru said as she continue eating her sweets.

"Ne~ Mikan-chan what is you rank?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, nobody told me yet." Mikan said as she sip her juice.

"Oh, that's right Mikan-chan just transferred here." Anna said "Maybe by tomorrow you'll know."

"Hey~ lets go class is early tomorrow. We should head back already at the dorms." Nonoko suggested. "Ah! Mikan-chan you can use my Rabbit card" Anna said.

"Oh. Thank you Anna-chan. My rabbit card is not yet given to me. Once I have it, I swear I'll treat you!" Mikan said as she thanked the pink haired girl.

The girls left the Sweets cafe and headed towards the Blank Dormitory and went on their own Top. As the brunette went inside the room she didn't even bother to open the lights instead she just change her clothes and fell into a deep slumber mumbling something on her sleep _"hm..maybe being here isn't that bad..." _

But unknown to the brunette the other room besides her room opened and their the raven lad with crimson orbs went inside. After changing to his night wear he was about to sleep only thinking one thing _"I'll find her, no matter what.." _


End file.
